


What Could Go Wrong?

by SweetMissNaya



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AVPM References, Bisexual Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Shuri, F/M, Field Trip, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Meme Bros, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Overnight field trip, Parley, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Super AU, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, pop culture references, vine references, vines and memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMissNaya/pseuds/SweetMissNaya
Summary: Peter gets to go on a Three Day Long Field Trip. But wait... it's to his own house!!!(Field Trip Trope)





	1. The Fun Fun Field Trip Announcement aka Peter gets mad at Pepper for arranging the Field Trip

“Okay class, next weekend we will be going on an overnight field trip to…” Peter was sitting in the last class of the school week, ready to get home. Mr. Ernsberger walked up to the front of the class informing them of the field trip before finishing up his sentence, “Stark Industries!”

Most of the class was excited, both Ned and MJ discreetly looked at Peter, and Peter just sat there. He had a million thoughts running in his head. Of course, he would be the one kid to get to go on a field trip to his own home.

Well, about a year ago, Aunt May had died in a car crash. Peter was pretty much already living with Tony and Pepper, so he moved in full time and they adopted him. Peter liked it and finally has a sibling, two-year-old Morgan Stark. He was sad about May but thought that she had been through so much, she deserved to rest.

The bell rang and everyone raced up to the front desk to get a permission slip. Peter stayed at the end of the line and when Ned walked back over towards him, he had a slip for him. The boys walked out of the classroom and to their lockers.

“So, this will be an interesting trip… right?” Ned asked him.

“Really! That’s all you can say about it. Ned’s one of a kind as you can tell.” MJ noted. She turned towards me and slightly covered her mouth on that second part.

“Well hey, I have to go. Happy’s probably waiting on me, plus I promised Tony I would help him work on some new prototypes of web-shooters. Don’t forget it’s movie night if any of you want to come.” Peter told them and walked out in front of the school. He saw the black van with the tinted windows and got in.

“How’re you, Peter? And before you say it, I know about your field trip. I was the one who authorized it.” Happy asked him, seeing that the 16-year-old was frustrated.

“Fine other than that. The only problem is that everyone is going to embarrass me on the trip. Clint will probably drop out of a vent somewhere and Thor might call me ‘Son of Tony’ in front of everybody. Plus Steve will yell at the entire class for cussing if he hears us. Just don’t wanna go.” He let out.

“Everything will be alright Pete. You’ll have fun and maybe learn a little. Now get out! I have to pick Carol up at the airport. She wanted to fly in this time, and we couldn’t convince her otherwise.” Happy said as the car pulled up in front of Stark Towers. Peter laughed a little when he heard the story about Carol before grabbing his bag and leaving.

** {Time Skips are Brought to You by… LAFAYETTE!!! aka LA BAGUETTE}**

“Pete! Can you go get Morgan?” Pepper yelled from the kitchen as Peter was sitting in his bedroom shooting web in random places to pass the time.

“Okay!” He yelled back and walked through the adjoining bathroom and heading into his sister’s room.

“Morgie, hurry up cause Mom wants you. Plus its movie night.” He told his sister who was sitting on the floor, playing with her stuffed animals.

“Kay Kay Petey,” she answered.

As Peter walked out of the room, FRIDAY notified him.

“Peter, I would just like you to know that Miss MJ has entered the elevator and is coming up.”

“Thanks, FRI.” He answered.

Soon the elevator dinged, and MJ stepped out. Tony, Pepper, Peter, Morgan, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce were standing in the kitchen.

“Hey guys, I’m here. What kinda pizza for dinner?” MJ cut straight to the chase and asked about dinner.

“We have either pepperoni and sausage or pineapple and olive. Pineapple and olive was Thor’s idea.” Steve explained.

“That’s what I was guessing. Well now that I’m here, can we start eating? Ned had to be at his family’s movie night.” She noted.

“Let’s start. Also, for your information, tonight we are going to watch Mr. Rogers with Morgan and then continue the marathon with A New Hope. Now dig in and get to the living room.” Pepper told everyone before they dug into the food. But MJ stood on a chair and told everyone she had an announcement.

“Okay! So I have a question for Tony and Pepper. Did you get a field trip permission slip? Just making sure that Peter can come on the trip and isn’t trying to hide it from you.” She stepped down and Peter gave her the death stare.

Tony took Peter by the arm and practically dragged him to his room to find the permission slip.

“Pete, why would you want to hide the slip from us? A field trip can’t be that bad, can it?” Tony questioned politely.

“It can if you are going on a field trip to your own house, it can.” Peter lightly snapped back.

“That’s nuts! Out of all the places you could go, this is the place your teachers pick!” Tony laughed.

“Plus it’s overnight. We get here next Friday morning and leave Monday afternoon.” Peter explained.

“Hey, it’ll be fine. And fun, you’ll learn lots of things you don’t know about the Tower. Well, we should get back to dinner, Morgan will be mad if we miss Mr. Rogers.”

“She sure will.” And they walked out to the living room, permission slip signed and ready to turn in on Monday.


	2. The Field Trip Begins and Will End... Eventually

“Dad! Have you seen my new tennis shoes?” Peter yelled through the penthouse.

“No! Just wear a different pair of shoes! I have the flight prototype out by the elevator. Try them on!” Tony yelled back from the private lab.

“Why? They might blow up like last time! I’ll just wear my other pair! I have to leave to get to school on time, so see you in about an hour!” He yelled back before going down to the front lobby. Happy was waiting outside in the car.

“Come on Peter, hurry up.” Happy told him when he stepped out of the door.

“Ready!” Peter said as he climbed into the car. Happy left for the ride to school.

“Uh, Pete don’t you think that you shouldn’t wear that sweatshirt to school?” Happy asked.

Peter looked at it and realized that he was wearing his Stark Industries sweatshirt that said ‘Parker-Stark’ on the back of it.

“Shit! Happy, do you happen to have an extra sweatshirt of mine in here?” Peter asked nicely.

“I actually happen to have your academic decathlon shirt in here, if you want it.” He answered.

“Thank you!” Peter took the old sweatshirt off and put the new one on. The two spent the rest of the car ride jamming out to the radio.

“See you later!” Peter told Happy when they pulled into Midtown’s parking lot.

Peter spotted both Ned and MJ in the crowd of kids walking into the school and went over to the two of them. It was more crowded than usual with all the kids that had bags for the trip.

“Hey guys, you ready for the trip?” Peter asked his two friends after meeting up with them.

“Yeah! I can’t wait to tour the tower!” Ned fanboyed.

“You’ve already been there a million times!” Both Peter and MJ said before laughing at the synchronized speaking.

They got to their class right before the bell rang and Miss Blackburn walked in.

“Okay class! I know you’re excited about the field trip, but we have to do one thing really quick. Remember when we had to do the writing on what Stark Industries, Tony Stark, or the Avengers means to you? Well those were sent to the person they were written about and judged. Each group had a chance to win, but the winner will get some special experiences. First, they will go to the Tower in a car with the Head of Security, Happy Hogan, instead of the bus. Next, they will get a more private room and a private tour of the place by none other than Tony Stark himself. Anyway, on to the winner. The winner is…”

Peter doubted it was his group. He had paired up with Ned and MJ and was assigned the number one for their group.

“Group One!!! Ned, Peter, and MJ! You three get to leave now! You have to get there earlier than the rest of us, so go with the man outside the door to the car. We’ll see you later!!” A lot of students groaned, and Peter heard a “stupid Penis Parker” from Flash.

Flash had been bothering him about his internship all week. Apparently, he thought that it was a fake internship and that Peter was going to get expelled for lying about it.

The three students grabbed their bags and headed out to see Happy waiting for them right outside the door.

“Hello! You must be the- oh, it’s just you guys. What are you doing out here?” Happy started before really noticing who it was.

“Excuse me, but we are the winners.” MJ sarcastically sassed him.

“Well come with me. Now that it’s you, I don’t have to pick up the sweatshirt laying in the back seat.” Happy explained.

“Lemme guess, Peter tried to wear his ‘Parker-Stark’ jacket to school again,” Ned laughed. The four got to the car and Happy opened the door to both the passenger side and the back seat. Ned and MJ got in the back after Peter called shotgun.

“So, are you guys ready for the trip today? I guessed it will be a bit boring for you, seeing as you’ve all been to the tower before.” Happy asked them.

“Really? I don’t think I know the way around the tower, it’s not like I live there or anything.” Peter said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

“I wouldn’t think that at all! I don’t know why you would even say something like that! Preposterous!” MJ acted, letting out the little actress nobody knew was inside of her.

“Hey kids, we’re here! And before the bus too! When you get in just go through regular security, you three have your passes and know what to do. I have to put the car in the garage, then I will take you to the room you’ll be staying in.” Happy said about a half hour later and then let the kids out of the car.

“Thanks Happy!” Ned told him as he got out.

Shortly after, the trio got into the lobby. Only one receptionist was suspicious but didn’t ask anything about it. She just assumed that the private car for the field trip had arrived before the bus. They got to the security checkpoint and were asked by the tour guide what they were doing.

“Oh. Happy, the man who drove us here, said to go through security and meet him on the other side, as we were the contest winners.” Peter explained.

“Okay, but you’re going to need your passes. Names please?” The tour guide, Malia as her nameplate read, asked them.

“Peter…”

“MJ…”

“and Ned!” (The Schuyler Sisters)

“I don’t see any of your names on any of the passes. Do you have passes already?” Malia asked, getting very confused.

“Yes, and no.” Peter told her, “Ned and MJ have passes, but I don’t. I don’t need one anyway.”

“Uh, yes you do. Our head of security is very strict on the pass policy. Oh and look, here he is now.” As she said that, Happy walked over.

“Let’s go!” Happy told them.

“Sir, this young man,” she motioned to Peter, “thinks that he doesn’t need a pass to get in. I thought that right was only given to people in Tony Stark’s immediate family.”

“Well, Peter is Mr. Stark’s personal intern. Mr. Stark decided that it would easier to give him the privilege, them being close and all.” Happy explained. Malia nodded and let the kids go on their way.

They headed through security and were greeted by FRIDAY. He said a nice “Welcome Miss MJ, good to see you again. Have fun on your field trip,” after stating that she was of the Level 8C rank. Next, he told Ned a pleasant “Welcome Ned, glad to have you back. Enjoy your trip,” after stating that he also was of the Level 8C rank. Lastly, he said “Good morning Peter, I have noted that you are also on a field trip here and have put into place the protocol.” Luckily FRI knew to say that ending a bit quieter than the rest. It was also said that Peter was of the Level 8A rank, the highest rank of all.

The ranking system was quite easy, the different numbers were the different floor sections they could reach, and the letters were the rank within the level. A Level 1C ranking was used for public tours and could only go up to the fifth floor, and that was with an escort. The top rank of Level 8 was used for Tony, Pepper, Peter, Morgan, the Avengers, Happy, Ned, MJ, and the rest of the families of the Avengers.

“Okay, let’s go up to the room. If you guys don’t want to stay in the room, you can go up to Peter’s room and stay there. But the private tour guide will be at the guest room in about an hour, so after that tour is done you can go up.” Happy talked as they walked. Soon they were at the room. They got in and got settled and before long the hour was over. A knock was heard on the door and MJ went over to open it.

“Hello, …MJ? What are you doing here? Wait... your group won? Congrats! I’m guiding the private tour, so get the rest of your group and we’ll go.” Tony stood in front of the door with Morgan balanced on his hip.

“Boys!! Get over here!!! Time to go!!!!” MJ yelled out to Peter and Ned in the back of the room. The boys scrambled over and Ned gasped when he saw who was standing at the door. Seeing the man, Peter gasped too. He decided to play it cool though.

“Petey!!!!!!” Morgan squealed and squeezed herself out of Tony’s grip. She toddled over to Peter and he picked her up.

“Hey sissy, are you coming with Daddy, Ned, Chelly, and I? It would be really fun if you came.” He asked his little sister.

“Can I Daddy?” She asked Tony.

“Sure baby girl, just stay with us.” He warned before talking to the three teens, “Where do you guys wanna go? I don’t care, you’ve all seen the tower. We could either go up to the living room or go to the labs. We don’t have to be back until lunch. Or we could skip lunch with your class, I think Steve has gonna make some croissant sandwiches.”

“How about we go up to the living room. I didn’t get to rematch Scott last night!” Peter decided.

“And what if he’s not up there?” MJ asked, sassily.

“Then Peter just races me. Or we all race each other and anyone else up there who wants to.” Ned replied.

“Or we could watch TV! Morgan is really good at picking out shows.” Tony suggested.

“Miwster Wogers!” Morgan squealed.

They all headed up to the Penthouse and sat down to watch some Mr. Rogers Neighborhood.

**[Time Skip Brought to You By… THE GIRLS OF DELTA NU!!! THEY CAME TO SEE, THEIR PRESIDENT BE LEGALLY BLONDE!!!!!]**

The trio had already eaten sandwiches before going downstairs to meet up with their class for lunch. Peter was happy for this though, his metabolism the way it was.

“Hey Penis!! Where did you and your freak friends go?? Probably got a talking to for lying about your internship, eh? Cause we all know it’s fake.” Flash taunted Peter when they met up the other group in the food court.

“Flash, just stop it! We don’t need this on a school trip.” Peter countered before walking away to get his favorite thing ever, food.

He went over to the section with the homemade casseroles. The lady working there smiled at him as he filled his place up with some tuna noodles.

Finding Ned and MJ, they all sat down at a table near the window. MJ had picked up a bubble tea and her book while Ned had a single slice of chicken club pizza.

“So, Pete you think we’ll have any visitors during lunch today?” Ned asked his best friend.

“I dunno. Hope not…” Peter spoke too soon.

“Peter!! We made cookies!!” Wanda came over to the kids’ table with a Tupperware container hovering beside her.

Behind her was Vision, looking around at the schoolchildren curiously.

“Hello Peter.” He said.

“Hi Wanda, hi Vision. What kinda cookies?” Peter tried to play it cool and normal.

“Chocolate Chip and Peanut Butter.” Those sounded amazing to Peter. He definitely loved Wanda cookies too.

“I have one. Or two maybe.” Peter told her. Vision opened the box and let him pick out his cookies and then offered some to Ned and MJ. At this point, some students were watching.

“See you later guys!! Have fun on your field trip!!!” Wanda and Vision waves goodbye as they left towards the elevator.

“Peter! How do you know them?” A kid asked.

“From my internship. I see a lot of the Avengers being Mr. Stark’s personal assistant and everything,” Peter explained.

“Really,” Flash said, standing up and pushing his table away from him, “You expect us to believe this crap, Penis Parker? You most likely bribed them! Probably had to sell something valuable for it because we all know you don’t have the money.”

“Flash, can you just stop! Nobody likes you and your stuck-up, pretentious ass! Didn’t your parents teach you to be nice? Oh wait, your parents are never around!” MJ countered, getting pissed off at Flash.

“Boys! Break it up!” The boy who the three suspected to be their tour guide, yelled. Peter immediately recognized him, “Finish up eating and go and hang around the elevators.”

The boy walked up to Peter, Ned, and MJ, them being at the very end.

“Hey Harls,” Peter said and put his arm on the other boy’s shoulder. Harley pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Pete, help me with the tour,” He pleaded.

“No, I’m here with the class. I told you that yesterday in the lab.” Harley started giving Peter puppy dog eyes.

“Hmph, Okay, I guess. Talk to ya later babe,” Harley made his way up to the front after Peter kissed him.

“I still can’t believe you two are dating. And my two best friends both swing both ways.” Ned told them before walking to the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really long chapter. Sorry, it took so long, I forgot to post it. It has been sitting on my laptop for ages. I am almost finished with the next chapter and it will be up soon.


	3. A Kinda Short... but Good Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting in ages, I just hit a wall with this story and I finally broke through that wall. Just only recently. I hope you enjoy it though!!

“Okay everyone! We are going to head up to the Avengers Museum now!” Harley yelled at the group, knowing that they would see a few visitors.

“Hey! Tour Guide Man!!” Flash yelled, getting cut off.

“I already told you, my name is Harley.”

“Anyway, do you know Penis Parker here? He says he has an internship here, but we all know he’s lying.”

“What did you just call him? Because I can fully tell you that _Peter _Parker has an internship. He’s even one of Tony Stark’s personal assistants. Actually, Tony Stark’s **_only _**personal assistant,” Harley told Flash while the class traveled up in the elevator.

“Here we are! You will have some time here in the museum before we have to move on so… no touching, no horseplay, and no breaking.” Harley explained to the class before everyone went to explore the area. Ned pulled Peter to a section near the Iron Man display.

“Check this out bro! Spider-Man!!!” Ned exclaimed. Harley walked up behind them with an arm slung over everyone’s favorite Wakandan Meme Lord, Shuri.

She punched Peter in the back as he didn’t see them.

“Oooh, what does this say? Ahem, Spider-Man loves Star Wars and once tried to make a working lightsaber in my lab. I remember that, we also made an AT-AT, but Tony doesn’t know about that. Spider-Man is deathly afraid of spiders.” Shuri announced to the small group.

“Stop!”

“What else? Spider-Man hates it when we play the Rainbow Road Track on Mario kart and will drop out if we play it. Bro that’s harsh!” Shuri continued until Flash came over.

“What are you idiots doing over here? You know, you’ll never be as cool as Spider-Man, Parker. You’re just a normal kid.”

Peter had to restrain Shuri from yelling out that Peter is Spider-Man. Flash walked away and Shuri went right back to reading plaques.

“Let’s see. Spider-Man is still in high school even though he’s really smart. Spider-Man likes to walk on the ceiling and scare people. When he tried to pick up Thor’s Hammer, he gave himself a bloody nose.” They all laughed at that.

“C’mon! Let’s go over here!” Harley pointed to a small display of the newest superhero, Iron Lad.

When they got there Shuri started reading more plaques, “Iron Lad once spent a whole weekend doing yoga in the common room as a dare.”

“That was my dare!” Peter added.

“Anyway, Iron Lad has eyes for someone on the team and I think they are dating.”

“Yes, they are,” Harley said before kissing Peter on the cheek.

“Stop being so gross,” MJ remarked before kissing Shuri on the lips.

“I wish I had a love life… not!” Ned joked.

“Well what else is on here? Iron Lad once tried to take over the vents but broke through.”

“Wasn’t that because Clint boobytrapped you though?” Peter asked.

“Yes, it was, Shuri.” Harley messed around.

The group continued to look at the fun facts’ plaques for almost all the Avengers before Harley had to rally everyone up for the next leg of the tour.

“Okay everyone bring it back in!! We are a little bit behind schedule and need to get movin… wait, it says here that my group needs to come up to the information deck on Floor 173…” Harley changed directions when he received the text from Tony.

The group walked up a few steps before heading into an elevator with a few people in it.

“Hey kiddos, are you guys on a field trip here?” The one man, Bucky, asked.

“Yes sir.” Flash answered.

“Where are you from?” Loki asked.

“Midtown Tech.”

“Isn’t that where the kid goes?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” Sam answered.

“What kid?” Flash thought out loud.

“Tony’s intern.” Loki answered.

“Eh, Peter wasn’t it?” Sam faked not knowing him well.

“Yeah, good kid.” Bucky said, remembering the plan.

Sam, Bucky, and Loki were the people that Peter ranted to the most. He just felt comfortable around them. They knew everything that Flash had done and were using a peaceful strategy to try and get him to stop.

“We are reaching the 173rd floor.” FRIDAY announced, startling everyone who wasn’t already used to it.

“For everyone’s information, that was FRIDAY, Mr. Stark’s AI. She helps run the entire building and can do pretty much anything you ask of her, as long as you have the clearance for it. For example, Hey FRIDAY?” Harley said.

“Yes Harley?” The voice asked.

“Can you play music in the elevator?” He asked of her.

“Yes sir.” AC/DC started playing.

“Someone ask her to shut it off please.” Harley told them.

“FRIDAY? Can you shut the music off?” Betty Brant asked politely.

“Sorry Miss Brant you do not have clearance for that action.” FRIDAY answered.

“That’s how she works! Hey Fri, you can turn the music off now.” Harley said before the elevator opened.

The class walked out of the elevator, the other men staying inside. Tony stood at the other end of a table. They had headed up to a floor large lab.

“Hello Midtown High! I have a challenge for you! In the bins to the left, there are metal pieces. In the bins to the right there are tools. At each workbench there is paper. You have 2 hours to build something that will impress me. Go!”


End file.
